falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt (War Does Change)
Cobalt '''is a unicorn from the side story Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. He is the second companion of the protagonist to be recruited. History Background Cobalt was born and raised in Tenpony Tower. His parents were members of the Twilight Society, descendants of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences employees who had been working in the hub when Manehatten was destroyed. He was raised as a member of the Twilight Society, having a great admiration for Twilight Sparkle and seeking to learn a multitude of spells as she did. He works at the Twilight Society as a data analyst by trade, and so when senetive data was needed to be recovered from Stable 84 they decided to have Cobalt be the one to make contact with Ditzy Doo and have her hire someone to bring the Pipbuck containing the Stable's location to them. Present Day Cobalt eventually met the courier Ditzy had hired, Scrap Heap, on his arrival at the tower. He met with Scrap Heap and informed him of the Society's interest in Stable 84, and that he would only provide the password to the Stable and all the potential salvage inside the Scrap Heap wanted if Cobalt came with Scrap Heap to the Stable. Scrap Heap reluctantly agreed, and they set off alongside the zebra known as Stripe. Cobalt suggested they take a shortcut through a mountainous region to get to the Stable, rather than going around it. This led to them finding a pre-war village that had been left largely along for the previous two centuries. However, their stay there was cut short when the cutie mark cult that inhabited it attacked the group, and during their escape Scrap Heap was almost killed and the town was destroyed. After Scrap Heap recovered, Cobalt finally revealed that the Stable was located in a changeling hive. What's more, the changeling were working on a top secret project with the MAS that the Twilight Society wished to get their hooves on. It was Cobalt's job to download the data from the stable mainframe and locate the project. When a secret MAS bunker was found in the town of Haven, Cobalt got to work hacking into a terminal that would activate the elevator down. He did so, but they were driven off by griffons working for Red Eye before they could go any further. After the incident with the MAS bunker, Cobalt finally opened up a little more to his companions and affirmed his newly fire forged friendship with them. He and his friends then arrived at the entrance to the hive, where they were ambushed by The Prophet, the leader of the cult they encountered earlier. The Prophet overpowered the group, before being killed by a massive radscorpion. Cobalt helped distract the beast while Scrap Heap killed it with a recovered balefire egg. Cobalt then descends into Stable 84 alongside Scrap Heap, seeking to help Stripe and claim the data he was after. On arrival, however, they are gassed into unconsciousness by a changeling in stable security barding. He wakens in a cell with Scrap Heap, trapped and with Stripe nowhere to be found. After an agreement is made with the changelings, one in which the group will recover a water talisman to replace the stable's damaged one, Cobalt is given access to the mainframe to look for the information he has been seeking. However, the search would prove fruitless, much to Cobalt's indignation. With nothing gained from the stable, he then accompanied Scrap Heap for the trip to Stable 77. On the way they encountered a Megamart full of raiders, and he reprogrammed both a turret and a Protectapony to fire upon the evil ponies, helping clear the shopping centre of all raiders. Cobalt was present when the group was nearly killed by the Stable 77 Dweller. He survived thanks to Moon Blossom, who assisted Scrap Heap in overpowered the dweller. Later on, after an encounter with Red Eye's slavers, Cobalt would finally get his wish and find out what the changeling involved MAS project was. One was a StealthBuck that emulated a changeling's shapeshifting ability, while the other was a proposed project to modify the alicorn potion into a 'Changeling Queen potion'. This panicked and horrified Cobalt, as if the Goddess succeeded in finishing that research then Unity could become all but unstoppable. He accompanied Scrap Heap back to Stable 84, and was with him when they informed Insidiis about the plat against them. When they arrived at Buckingham and infiltrated the factory the slavers were inhabiting, Cobalt hacked into the security systems and used the robot sentries to help combat the slaver presence. He then assisted in eliminating the alicorn in the factory, before conducting a search for a code that would allow them access to the MAS bunker in Haven. When they returned, not having found the code, Cobalt saw that Watcher had arrived. He listens on as Scrap Heap fills Watcher in, and it is Cobalt who deduces that Watcher is someone who knew Twilight Sparkle during the war. Watcher reluctantly confirms Cobalt's suspicion, though refuses to reveal his name. He does point them to Twilight Sparkle's office in Vanhoover to find the code, however. When they reach the town of Crossroads in the Vanhoover ruins, Cobalt would go on to help defend the town from the Zebra Remnant. He would later be left behind by Scrap Heap and Xena as the two of them went to confront the Remnant alone. After they returned, Cobalt would accompany the group to the MAS hub where he would be instrumental in disabling the robotic security system with the help of a Steel Ranger scribe by the name of Roll In. Afterwards, the group returns to the hive to discover that they'd been attacked. Cobalt was further horrified when a recording revealed a conversation between Kronos and the Goddess, where he discovers that Twilight Sparkle is an unwilling participant in Unity. He agrees to go and rescue the changeling population They manage to get inside of the facility, where Cobalt uses his ability with computers to great effect. He is later forced to separate from the rest of the group and remain behind in a security station, attempting to lift a security lockdown preventing them from saving the changeling population and likewise intending to use the security access to help his friends fight the slavers. When Altrix was killed, Cobalt could do nothing but watch from his position inside the security room. He would grant her the ability to rescue her people in her final moments, but this would do little to stem the unicorn's sadness at her death. Cobalt continued to guide his friends through Site B after Altrix's demise, working to get control of some of the robotic defences to assist the changelings in their own attack on the slavers. Traits Appearance True to his name, Cobalt has a cobalt coloured coat with a green mane and teal eyes. His cutie mark is of a magical rune to symbolise his affinity for the magical arts. Personality Cobalt first appears to be extremely arrogant and even antagonistic towards Scrap Heap and Stripe, hiding from them the Twilight Society's motives and all but blackmailing Scrap Heap into taking him along for the trip. He is also shown to believe in the Twilight Society, and idolises Twilight Sparkle for her magical prowess and her achievements before and during the war. His relationship with the others mellows, however, after their close escape from the cutie mark cult. He would have died if the others hadn't been there, and acknowledges that it was his shortcut that almost got Scrap Heap killed in an explosion. He then reveals the Twilight Society's motives, and also notes that he holds some misgivings about some members of the Twilight Society, namely their hoarding of MAS technology akin to the Steel Rangers instead of helping the Wasteland with it. He later admits he was wholly unprepared for the harsh reality of the Equestrian Wasteland, and feels as though he's become somewhat of a necessary liability on the team. Scrap Heap and Stripe encourage him, however, and their friendship is affirmed. He returns the favour to Scrap Heap later on when he's having an emotional breakdown, encouraging him not to blame himself when Stripe is injured, and agreeing with Stripe's assessment that there is more to him than a selfish scavenger. Skills Cobalt has been training to use magic for as long as he can remember, and can use a variety of spells. He has shown teleportation, shield spells, and combat magic along with the standard telekinesis that all unicorns have. However, he can only teleport a short distance and usually only once before burning his horn out, especially when teleporting multiple people. Likewise, his shield spells begin to fail after a moderate amount of punishment. He seeks to improve his magic constantly, striving to one day reach a similar 'teleporting-across-the-country-like-it's-nothing' level akin to his idol Twilight Sparkle. He is also a data analyst, and is good with terminals. His skills with a firearm are poor, and only resorts to it when his magic is burnt out. Equipment After their foray into the pre-war town of Buckingham, Cobalt stole a suit of combat armour from one of Red Eye's slavers, painting over their logo and using the barding as his own from then on. Relationships '''Scrap Heap - Cobalt is largely the reason why Scrap Heap is on a quest in the first place, being the one to contact Ditzy Doo about Stable 84. They started out in a relatively antagonist relationship, Cobalt forcing Scrap Heap to take him along and refusing to divulge the Twilight Society's intent. After Scrap Heap almost died in Our Town, however, Cobalt changed his tune. He revealed the truth behind Stable 84, after which their stance has become amicable. Their friendship was affirmed after their escape from the MAS bunker, where Cobalt opened up about some of his own insecurities that have arisen since coming out into the Equestrian Wasteland. 'Stripe '- Cobalt didn't trust the zebra when they first met, and had reservations about her coming along. Likewise Stripe did not trust him, and didn't like his refusal to discuss the Twilight Society's intent. She started to trust him after he revealed the truth about Stable 84. Stripe now considers Cobalt a trusted friend after their escape from the MAS bunker in Haven. 'Altrix '- Altrix acted shy around Cobalt when they first met, likely because of both her timid nature and the fact that he was the first pony she ever saw in person. 'Moon Blossom '- Moon Blossom saved Cobalt's life and that of the group, making them even for the group saving her earlier on from her former gang. Though, humorously, Cobalt and Moon Blossom have a different definition of what 'hacking' a console is. Notes & Trivia *He doesn't believe Twilight Sparkle has any descendants, though wishes to meet one if he is wrong. Unknown to him, a pony known as the Security Mare is exactly that. *He deduces that Watcher knew Twilight Sparkle and was a member of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences two hundred years ago, and that they were clearly very close. He remains ignorant of his identity as Spike, however. Gallery Tenpony tower by masterjosh140 copy.jpg|Tenpony Tower, Cobalt's home. Scrap Heap's Gang Concept.png|A sketch of Cobalt with the rest of Scrap Heap's group. Twilight Society.png|The Twilight Society, of which Cobalt belongs. Cobalt2.png|Cobalt. Scrap Heap's Gang - Copy - Copy.png|The whole gang. Cobalt.png|A sketch of Cobalt. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (War Does Change)